El Día De Tu Boda
by Lizz Sambora
Summary: Hermione está comprometida con Ron, cuando le dan plaza en Hogwarts, ahí se reencuentra con su ex profesor de Pociones, quién le voltea el mundo de cabeza.


El primer Fic que publico aquí, espero que les guste =D, inspirado en la canción "Wedding Day" de Bon Jovi

La historia está ambientada varios años después de la caída de Voldemort, a Severus lo encontraron agonizando en la Casa de los Gritos, y lo salvaron**.**

**DISCLAIMER****: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA SIN FINES DE LUCRO**_**.**_

_**"El día de tu Boda"  
**_

Estaba sentado en su roído sofá, con una rebosante copa de Hidromiel en la mano, y su ganchuda nariz algo sonrojada por la bebida, había estado todo el día tomando, tratando de borrar esa incómoda sensación en el pecho, sabía muy bien lo que era, pero jamás lo iba a admitir en voz alta. Sabía perfectamente que no había remedio para lo que estaba sintiendo, y que con el tiempo se acentuaría Merlín sabe cuanto mas, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Tan solo estar ahí, beber hasta la inconsciencia, recordando cada momento del último mes y medio.

Hacía exactamente cuarenta y cinco días, estaba sentado cómodamente en su despacho, revisando las atrocidades que los alcornoques de sus alumnos habían escrito en su ensayo de cómo protegerse de los Vampiros y Hombres Lobo, cuando escuchó unos insistentes golpes en su puerta lo hicieron volverse fastidiado hacia esta.

- Adelante – dijo con desgano

- Buenas noches, Severus.

- Profesora McGonagall – dijo el hombre viéndola con el mismo gesto de siempre sin emoción. – tome asiento, por favor – invitó cortésmente, mientras señalaba con la mano, una silla justo enfrente de su escritorio.

- Gracias

- Entonces, ¿a que debo su visita?

- El profesor Slughorn se presentó esta mañana muy temprano en mi oficina, con su carta de dimisión.

- No entiendo como eso puede hacerla venir a mi despacho a estas horas, profesora – dijo con una mueca torcida.

- A medio día, me comuniqué con una persona, cuando supo de las circunstancias aceptó de inmediato el puesto que le ofrecí. – Severus miraba con el entrecejo un poco fruncido a la mujer, esperando que le dijera el verdadero motivo de su presencia ahí. –tomará el lugar del profesor Slughorn – Severus respiró, esperaba que le dijera que iba a volver al puesto de pociones.

- ¿entonces?

- Quiero que le ayudes, Severus

- ¿Puedo saber como es que quieres que le ayude?

- Quiero que le enseñes de que va la cosa con esa clase, ella nunca ha dado clase…

- Entonces es una mujer. – dijo fastidiado – lo intentaré.

- Bien, ella llegará mañana por la tarde, vendrá a tu despacho antes de la cena.

- De acuerdo.

- Es todo, me retiro, que tengas una buena noche, Severus.

- Gracias, igualmente – dijo simplemente volviendo a los pergaminos en su escritorio.

Al día siguiente, se había olvidado por completo de la llegada de la nueva profesora de pociones, así que se descolocó un poco cuando tocaron a su puerta aquella tarde de otoño.

- Pase – dijo distraídamente mientras escribía una enorme T al ensayo sobre las Banshees de un alumno de tercero.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape – dijo una voz muy conocida para él, lo dejó helado, un segundo mas tarde reaccionó volteando la mirada hacía la mujer.

- Señorita Granger, vaya sorpresa – dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa torcida – veo que, al fin decidió dejar a los cabezas-huecas de sus amigos y hacer algo de provecho, me alegro por usted.

- ¿gracias? – dijo ella confundida. El enmarcó una ceja.

- Tome asiento – invitó

- Gracias

- Permítame preguntarle, ¿Por qué decidió tomar el puesto de pociones? – preguntó e inmediatamente la chica se sonrojó.

- Me parece… fascinante – dijo después de unos segundos, Severus levantó una ceja de nuevo – la asignatura… y la manera en que… usted hablaba de ella. – el mago no supo como reaccionar ante ese comentario, algo dentro de él se revolvió. Sin saber que decir se dedicó a examinar el rostro de ella.

- El arte de hacer pociones, es a menudo incomprendido, sobretodo por las mentes mediocres que abundan en el mundo mágico. Me es muy grato saber que de todo el montón, ciertas veces suele aparecer alguien con la agudeza para comprender la importancia de la asignatura. – dijo al fin.

- Así, comenzaron a adentrarse en el maravilloso mundo de las pociones, durante las primeras cuatro semanas, él se reunía con ella en el aula para supervisarla mientras preparaba las diferentes clases para cada grado. Severus se había sorprendido a sí mismo con la naturalidad que ambos se encontraban a menudo conversando, de hecho, sin querer, empezó a crecer cierta… confianza que ninguno de los dos pudo explicar.

- Él se sentía seguro cuando hablaba con ella, y sus días parecían marchar mejor después de la supervisión matutina, para su propio asombro se encontraba descontando menos puntos a los Gryffindor de los que debería y había descubierto también un extraño instinto asesino para cualquier cosa que pusiera en riesgo la integridad física y emocional de su… colega. Lo cual atribuyó neciamente a la creciente "amistad" entre ambos, hacía muchos años que no tenía ni un solo amigo… y según él era perfectamente normal cuidar la integridad de sus camaradas, ¿no?

- Ese día Severus se levantó diferente, tenía un peso en el estómago al cual no le podía atribuir ninguna razón coherente, así que simplemente se desvistió y entró a la ducha, en la cual duró unos minutos extra.

- Salió, y se miró en el espejo, observó como su negro y largo cabello caía por su rostro, también como el agua resbalaba y goteaba por su ganchuda nariz, detalló su piel blanca, bajó la vista hacía su pecho desnudo, lleno de cicatrices, cerró los ojos, maldijo mentalmente. Tomó una toalla y se dispuso a alistarse.

Hermione Granger no era de las chicas que se asustaran fácilmente, al menos no ahora, después de haber enfrentado la guerra mágica en su máximo esplendor, pero ese particular día estaba aterrada… ese día llegaba su prometido, Ronald Weasley, le daría el anillo que había mandado grabar a Rumania, si eso hubiese pasado hacía un mes, hubiera llorado de la emoción, lo hubiera recibido con un enorme abrazo y un estruendoso beso, pero justo ese día, se sentía tan insegura… Ron le había pedido matrimonio hacía unos meses, y ella había aceptado gustosa, pero en esas cuatro semanas en Hogwarts descubrió que había nacido algo dentro de ella que no sabía con certeza que era … lo único de lo que podía estar segura, era de que no quería ver a Ron en ese momento…

- Buenos días – dijo un pelinegro entrando, con su túnica ondulante también color negro.

- Buenos días, Severus – contestó Hermione dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, él, se la devolvió inconscientemente, haciéndola sonrojar, y, de paso, olvidar todos sus problemas de pronto.

- Supongo que sabes que día es hoy – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Si – dijo ella un poco triste – hoy se cumple el plazo acordado.

- Así es. Sin embargo – dijo él, dudó unos momentos pero luego se acercó un poco a ella – yo podría... - estaban a menos de un metro de distancia - Hermione había abierto mucho los ojos y había dado un paso hacía delante, quedando justo a unos centímetros de su ex profesor, mirando directamente hacía esos profundos ojos negros, de pronto sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espina dorsal, se miraron unos minutos, iban acortando distancias cuando un toque en la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad, Snape se alejó un poco, y Hermione volteó la vista, totalmente sonrojada pero con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada, la cual se borró de inmediato cuando la puerta se abrió y un sonriente pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia.

- Hola amor, traje el anillo, espero que te… – dijo Ron, luego notó la cara de desagrado que tenía la castaña y buscó "la causa", no tardó en notar a Severus parado a unos metros de ella. - ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿te ha hecho daño?

- No, Ron, yo… ¿podrías esperar un momento afuera?

- No hace falta, Señorita Granger… creo que el que sobra aquí, soy yo… - dijo un poco dolido, cosa que Ron no notó.

- Severus – dijo, pero él ya se había ido.

- ¿Severus? – dijo Ron molesto - ¿desde cuando llamas así a ese viejo murciélago?

- No le llames así, Ron…

- Vale, vale – dijo él sin ganas de discutir - mira… - sacó de su bolsillo una cajita y la abrió, dejando ver un reluciente anillo de diamante. Con un grabado donde se leían las iniciales RW&HG

- Es… hermoso, Ron

- ¿a que si?

- ¿Cómo lo haz pagado? – preguntó

- Tú olvídate de eso – dijo, recordando que le había jurado a Harry que nunca le diría a Hermione que él lo había pagado… (Ron no quería pero él había sido muy insistente en que era su forma de pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él, etc… etc…)

- Debió haber costado una fortuna

- Que te olvides de eso, mujer – dijo con el cejo fruncido – ven, mejor vamos a ponértelo, anda, anda

- Hermione se acercó temerosa, y extendió la mano, el colocó el anillo en dedo anular.

- Espera – dijo él, sacando algo del bolsillo, era una moneda – diablos, me están llamando, me tengo que ir cariño, volveré en unos días, por cierto, mamá quiere que sepas que ya está todo listo para la boda y que tu no te preocupes nada mas que para estar hermosa ese día.

- B..bien – dijo algo aturdida

- Te amo – dijo él, la besó y salió por la puerta

¿Pero que había hecho? – se preguntó Severus apenas llegar al aula, que aún permanecía vacía… intentó preparar la clase pero era inútil, en su mente solo rondaba un pensamiento… él a punto de besar a su colega… él a punto de besar a su amiga… él a punto de besar a su castaña… Una sonrisa quiso aparecer en su rostro, pero él la detuvo - maldición – pensó - ¿desde cuando es "mi castaña"?… hasta donde sé, es de ese inútil cabeza de chorlito… habló de un anillo, me pregunto cuando será la boda – pensó con enojo y de repente un enorme nudo se hizo en su pecho "Merlín ¿Qué me está pasando?"... No podría verla a los ojos después de aquella debilidad, y menos después de enterarse de que se casaría con el enclenque de Weasley… Debía dejarla ir… con eso en mente se puso a tratar de leer la página 394 del libro de Defensa, para prepara su clase, pero por mas que intentaba, no podía salir de la primera línea.

- ¡con un carajo! – gruñó y cerró el libro de golpe. Que difícil iba a ser aquello.

Pasó una semana después de eso, cada día estaba mas cerca la boda, y cada día Hermione se sentía mas triste, Severus la había vuelto a tratar de usted, apenas y se hablaban desde aquel día, y eso le atravesaba el corazón. Lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía porqué le dolía tanto su indiferencia.

Tal vez fue porque Marte estaba mas brillante que de costumbre o quizá era que las cartas de la profesora Trewlaney, el viejo sapo de adivinación, lo habían predicho así, pero cierto día sus caminos se cruzaron de nuevo, él había ido a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca para dejar unos libros, al darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, algo le salió al paso y tropezó con él, sujetándose de su túnica negra para no caer… dispuesto a quitar puntos a diestra y siniestra sonrió maliciosamente, pero al ver ese cabello castaño que tanto… ese cabello castaño, se quedó petrificado, ella seguía luchando con la gravedad, él reaccionó segundos mas tarde y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, sus miradas se cruzaron de nueva cuenta, y ambos sintieron como el mundo se les desacomodaba una vez más… Severus balbuceó algo sobre tener mas cuidado y salió rápidamente del lugar. Ella se quedó unos instantes más, tratando de asimilar la situación, y de calmar su desbocado corazón que parecía querer obstinadamente salir de su pecho. Y fue justo ahí que lo comprendió. Salió corriendo.

Hermione se tiró en la silla de su despacho, y se llevó las manos a la cara, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se sentía atrapada, entre la espada y la pared, con un recientemente descubierto sentimiento a flor de piel que le quemaba, algo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Ron…, sollozó sonoramente mientras pensaba en su prometido, ese pelirrojo con el que se casaría una semana mas tarde, y al cual… ahora estaba segura, no amaba.

Una penetrante mirada azul la observaba disimuladamente desde un rincón, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Por su parte, él, estaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, deshecho. Simplemente así, nadie lo notaba y eso era lo que menos le importaba, esa chiquilla, en unas miserables semanas le había robado lo poco que quedaba de su maltrecho corazón. Y esa semana había sido la peor de su vida, y también la de sus alumnos, cabe decir, que de no ser por la pronta intervención de la directora, hubiera dejado en ceros los puntajes de las cuatro casas por igual. Sabía que no era su culpa, la culpa era de él, que había caído… claro nunca pensó que ella ya tendría una vida hecha fuera de las paredes del castillo… ahora que lo pensaba, había sido demasiado estúpido, sabía de sobra que el zanahorio aquel había estado enamorado de su castaña todo el colegio… y aunque le doliera ella también… ¿pero que demonios le pasaba? ¿Dónde había quedado el magnifico espía sin sentimientos?, se preguntaba diario, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta… doblegado por unos claros ojos cafés… Esos ojos cafés que lo habían mirado tan intensamente ese día cuando por un desliz, había estado a punto de besarla… y cuando por un segundo, tan solo por un segundo creyó ver el reflejo de él mismo y sus sentimientos en los ojos de aquella mujer…

Lo peor de todo era que la había perdido, sin siquiera haberla tenido. Y cada día que pasaba en la cuenta regresiva para aquel 24 de octubre, el día probablemente más oscuro de su vida. Irónicamente el mas feliz para ella.

El viernes llegó como una bomba, a un día de la boda, ella estaba completamente en otro mundo, llorando silenciosamente, lo sabía, esas dos semanas de indiferencia, de miradas sombrías que ella había visto reflejadas en ese rostro antes impasible, le habían hecho ver la verdad. Ese algo que había crecido en ella, ahora ya tenía un nombre… amor. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en sus años de escuela, que se iba a enamorar tan terriblemente de su profesor de Pociones, de seguro le hubiera echado un maleficio para pegar la lengua al paladar… por decir tonterías… pero ahí estaba, a un día de su boda con él muchacho que _fue_ su amor de colegio… pensando en el hombre que la había conquistado sin querer, con su inteligencia, y aunque suene extraño, con su manera de ser, fría y calculadora la mayoría de las veces, pero con ese punto ciego… donde ni el mismo se reconocía, ese punto que le había dejado ver ese día, donde por una vez en su vida pudo ver detrás de esos ojos negros, donde encontró algo mas que vacío. Un brillo especial, que siempre iba a recordar.

Llegó el gran día, y con eso, volvemos al principio, con un Severus maltrecho, con una barba de varios días, tirado en el sofá, bebiendo hidromiel. Ni siquiera sabía la hora que era, pero suponía que ella ya debía de estar rumbo al altar, en ese preciso momento… se levantó como pudo y trastabillando fue hacía su escritorio. Y sin pensar claramente, hizo lo que en sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiera hecho, tomó el primer pergamino que encontró y escribió en él lo que había estado rondando su cabeza… y su corazón… esas dos semanas.

Puso el punto final y cayó presa del cansancio y la ebriedad. Un hombre de larga barba plateada, y poseedor de una intensa mirada azul, lo observaba sonriendo desde un cuadro en la pared.

- Winky – dijo firmemente el hombre del retrato. Hubo un chasquido y apareció justo enfrente del escritorio una elfina domestica.

- Diga usted, Profesor Dumbledore – dijo haciendo una reverencia tan profunda que su larga nariz rozó ligeramente el suelo

- ¿ves el pergamino que está en el escritorio del Profesor Snape?

- Si, mi señor

- Tómalo y enróllalo suavemente, ve a la lechucería y envíalo a la señorita Hermione Granger, lo más rápido que puedas…

- Si, señor

- La elfina tomó el pergamino y lo enrolló y salió presurosa de la habitación.

- Corre Winky, corre… - gritó con júbilo Dumbledore.

Hermione temblaba nerviosa, y evitaba la mirada de Ron, el juez hablaba y hablaba de algo de lo que ella nunca se llegó a enterar.

Ronald Billius Weasley – dijo el juez, a Hermione se le retorció el estómago - ¿aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como tu futura esposa, aceptas cuidarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad…? – comenzó el juez, pero tuvo que agacharse rápidamente cuando algo pasó zumbando por un lado de su cabeza, en medio de la confusión, una lechuza se posó en el hombro de Ron, Hermione se apresuró a quitar el pergamino de la patita del animal, le acarició la cabeza y la lechuza salió volando.

Hermione miró extrañada lo que decía el pergamino, era un ensayo terriblemente mal hecho sobre el mundo sirenio, con desconcierto le dio vuelta al pergamino e inmediatamente le dio un vuelco el corazón al reconocer esa fina y pulcra caligrafía de su ex profesor.

"_Nunca pude decirte que te amo, y ahora lo único que te puedo decir es lo siento… lo siento, me perdí el día de tu boda_

_Debes lucir hermosa caminando hacia el altar, me gustaría verte, me gustaría estar ahí parado esperándote, ponerte yo ese anillo en tu dedo, _

_Pero no puedo, todo lo que puedo… todo lo que puedo decir es que _

_Lo siento… lo siento, me perdí el día de tu boda"_

- Se llevó una mano a la boca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… él la amaba, miró hacía enfrente donde Ron estaba con una cara mortalmente seria

- Lo siento, Ron – dijo mientras unas saladas gotas de su ser comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

- Ve – dijo

- ¿eh?

- Te he visto llorar… y a juzgar por el olor de esa cosa… si no vas ahora se va a ahogar en alcohol.

- No quise…

- Vamos… ¿quieres que me arrepienta? – dijo con los ojos tristes, pero decididos.

- Gracias – dijo, le besó la frente y salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Harry Potter, el padrino de bodas de Ron

- Me la robó un desgraciado murciélago… - dijo Ron con una media sonrisa, mientras soltaba unas lágrimas y Harry lo miraba sin entender.

Mientras tanto en un despacho en las profundas mazmorras del castillo Hogwarts, un hombre despertaba de su ensueño…

- ¿no te parece perfecto, Winky? – preguntó un risueño retrato a la elfina

- Si señor, se ve mucho mejor que antes…

- ¿Qué diab…? – preguntó Snape - ¿Qué sucede aquí, Dumbledore?

- Oh hijo mío, ya despertaste…

- Un momento… - dijo alarmado al ver su escritorio vacío - ¿dónde está…?

- Donde debe de estar… - dijo Albus Dumbledore

- Viejo cotilla – vociferó Snape – no debiste… ¡ella no debía leerla!

- ¿porqué no? – preguntó Albus entretenido

- ¿te das cuenta de que le arruinaste el mejor día de su vida?

- Creo – dijo una voz desde un roído sofá enseguida de la apagada chimenea, a Severus se le heló la sangre y miró hacía la penumbra – que eso lo decido yo, ¿no?

- Vamos Winky, te invito un caramelo de limón en el despacho de Minerva… - dijo el retrato y segundos después ambos desaparecían.

- Lo siento – dijo Severus mirando hacia el suelo. – ese viejo chiflado… entrometido… mete sus narices donde no le ll… - no pudo seguir porque unos carnosos labios se habían apoderado de los suyos…

- Yo digo que deberíamos agradecerle – dijo Hermione mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de él.

- Pero… tu boda…

- ¿crees que te habría besado si estuviera casada con Ron? La lechuza de Dumbledore fue muy oportuna… dos segundos mas y… - Severus la atrajo hacía él y la abrazó muy fuerte, mientras la besaba con furia.

- Hablas demasiado. – dijo y la volvió a besar.

- Por cierto… el pergamino era la tarea de un tal Thickness Douglas… - dijo riendo ella cuando se separaron.

- Ese cabeza de alcornoque… por fin le puedo encontrar una utilidad a sus trabajos… - comentó sonriendo, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír tan abiertamente. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso cuando fueron interrumpidos…

- Ah, el amor, el amor – dijo una voz desde un retrato… apenas iba a gruñir Severus y empezar a gritar y aventar cosas cuando Albus continuó – sería una pena desaprovechar esos atuendos de boda tan magníficos…

- ¿Atuendos? – preguntó Severus, y se miró por primera vez… - desgraciado viejo cotilla… ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? – dijo Severus señalando la elegante túnica de gala con la que estaba vestido.

- Aunque sigo pensando que se vería mejor azul eléctrico…

- Bueno, ya… ¿Qué tienes planeado? – preguntó al final, rindiéndose.

Unas horas después Severus iba montado en una escoba, con un brazo sosteniendo y abrazando a la nueva y flamante Señora Snape, con el otro dirigiendo el vuelo, las maletas en el bolsillo y con rumbo hacía una luna de miel pagada por un retrato (el cual también fungió como juez de boda)… en Las Vegas.

Vale en Las Vegas no, claro Albus había pensado que sería una idea estupenda, pero después de varias amenazas y malas palabras de parte del pelinegro, cedió y los mandó a una retirada cabaña enfrente de un enorme lago. Donde Severus se encargó de ocultar todos los retratos en el sótano.


End file.
